The present invention relates to golf training devices and, more particularly, a training device for putting and chipping practice.
The invention solves the problem of being able to practice golf chip shots in a convenient area. Most conventional chip training devices require the use of a net. The problem with chipping nets is that they take time to set up. Also, these nets are not particularly stable. Other chip training devices include chip hoops. The chip hoops lay on the ground as a target and a practitioner chips a ball into it. However, even if the ball lands in the target, it more than likely it will bounce or roll out. In either event, the net or hoops are not collapsible to be stored with the practice balls and target. These devices do not permit putting practice.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved golf putting and chipping practice device.